It Took Us A MiRaCle
by kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever
Summary: Somtimes in life there is such thing as a miracle.But for Sasuke he has to swallow his ego to admit it. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

When I married her I knew I was being selfish. I still remember her expression when I asked her coldly. She knows I don't have affections for her the way I think she does foe me. She knows the main reason I married her- to resurrect my clan. I know I was being selfish but I did not force her to, she was the one who agreed on her own free will.

During our wedding day I silently vowed not to regret what I'm doing but as the days pass by I felt guiltier and guiltier. Guilt and regret is different- well for me anyways. Of course I considered other females before I asked her to be the mother of my child or children. People may think it's easy for me because of the fan girls I have containing shallow girls claiming they loves me but what they mean is they want me. How do you love someone that you dont know besides of their physical appearance? Sakura Haruno is the suitable bride for me and to be the mother of my future brats. Over the years she has grown to be a respectable woman in the village and she knows me very well maybe even more than Naruto and Kakashi.

Until now my wife still isn't withchild but that is because of my choice. I heard that the Hokage is giving me and my ANBU team a long mission this year. Kakashi suggested that it is safer for Sakura to be pregnant with me around.

Our mission came and true it is long but not very only 3-4 months though. I left early in the morning but of couse before I stepped out of the mansion Sakura gave me a peck on my cheek for good luck and safety , she does this every morning before I leave and every night when I get home.

Knowing my wife's fame in the village I know that some of the males( and lesbians) will stalk her because I'm not around, I asked (AN:more like demanded) the hokage -in-training Naruto to watch her.

While we were in camp, eating what they call _food_ I can't help but think of Sakura's cooking, the pecks she gives me, her cheery "welcome home" voice, and the words she tells me every night when she thinks I'm sleeping but really I'm not. In other words yes I _sort of_ miss her.

Flash Back

"Sakura I'm home." Sasuka said as he's taking off his shoes. Then Sakura comes and gives him her usual smile and a peck on his cheeks. They never kissed before for a couple that's been married for almost 3 months.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" she would say. "Dinner's ready." Every night the same. They eat then Sakra tells her hubby to go up stairs to rest and she would wash the dishes. After doing her chore she would soon follow freshen up sit on the bed while Sasuke _sleeps _and say " I love you Sasuke-kun always have and always will." then she drifts off to dream land .

Every night Sasuke hears that and every night that makes him smile before he too is **truly** asleep facing his wife who never ever turned her back againts him in bed.

End of Flash Back

3 Months After

The day I came home I did my usual routine and waited for her turn but the greeting didnt come instead I heard coughing. I followed it, leading me to the living room, to the couch, there I saw Sakura asleep. But what bothered be is the way she looks. Her rosy cheeks looks paler than usual and she looks skinnier too. Is she sick? I hope not. Normally I wouldn't want her to be sick because I need my clan but in the moment I didn't want her to be sick because well.. I hated to admit.. I need her.

My thoughts were interupted when I saw her eyes flutter open revealing bright jade. And the greetings I waited for came. I also noticed that her hands are colder too.

A week after that, She has not gone better. Her coughing got worst and she's aless hyper. What annoys me the most is it seems that she's hiding something from me

like this handkercheif she covers her mouth when she coughs then hastily puts it back in her pocket. There! She's doing it again! I cant even do my report in peace bacause my mind is full of her. Wait! Am I worrying? That's It! Tonight I'm at dinner I'm asking her what's wrong and she better tell me the truth.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one would be much much longer I promise. If I get at least 1 review please. Iknow its crappy but hey! Im only 13 byears old with a bad englishbad grammar. PLeAse aT LEAST 1 review.

what do you guys think haruno is hiding? in my story do you want her to die cause i'm making 2 endings i cant choose which one. one of them is that sakura is gonne die BWAHAHAHAHA I JUST LOOVVEE DEEAAATTHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed!

To:

**StarFireFaerie98 and to silentssakura: **FINE! I won't KILL Sakura.

**sasusaku4523, scorpiongirl, **pilar-ayesha and to Blood Ruby: THAnkS FOR THE coMplIMents

**starrgirl93:** I don't want to die yet. 13 years is not long enough. i WANT to see philippines one last time b4 i die. ( I migrated to Canada last year.)

**EraTomo:** no she's not pregnant with Naruto's baby. in the summary it clearly states that it's SASUSAKU

THANKS c",)

OK now to the story...

* * *

"What do you want -cough- for dinner?" she asked me weakly. I observed her petite body once more. Tonight I'll let her eat until she says she;ll never eat again. Yes people, I'm a caring-cold-hearted bastard.

"I'll make dinner tonight.Go watch T.V or rest." (A/N: This is a fanfiction so televisions can appear in the Ninja world. I fanfics even dead girls can walk!)She stared at me like I'm some kind of freak. "What? I'm a good cook too. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Are you sure?- cough-" It seems that she does not trust me. I shall not be underestimated by my own wife through cooking. I can't blame her though, I've never made her anything before as far as I can remember.

"I'm an elite ANBU, cooking won't kill me." she gigled, something I never heard for a long time.

"Ok. I'll be upstairs;call if you need help." she stated then she disappeared. And I started cooking for the first time in my married life.

1 Hour Later

"Sakura! Dinner!" I called out.

_silence..._

"Sakura! Come down already!"

_no answer..._

_'Why isn't she answering'_

"SAKURA! OI!"

_ignored.._

_'THAT'S IT!' _I thought. _'So this is what I get for making dinner: Being totally ignored!'_ I stomped to our bedroom and opened the door but nobody is in there. Surely she's in the washroom and as expected she is. How do I know? The door's locked. I knocked over and over but not a sound was heard. Is she playing games with me? I knocked one more time. Losing my patience I kicked the door open. _'Screw women and their privacy.'_ The yell I was expecting never came but instead, I saw her on the ground unconscous with her mouth and hendkercheif covered with blood. Panick has stricken me.

* * *

HOSPITAL 

"Sir do you know how long has _this_ been going on?" a nurse-in her 40's- asked me. I do not know what she's talking about.

"How long is what?" I answered her question with a question. "What is _'this'_ you are talking about?"

"Sakura-san's illness. It seems that she has been coughing out blood and she lost quite some amount." she explained. " We think it's because of stress-fatigue, lack of rest. Has she been working hard lately?" the questions I'm supposed to ask Sakura was answered by an old nurse,

"I...I do not know." I feel so stupid. I don't evem know my own wife." I was away for a long time. Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse smiled. "We are trying our best to heal her." she place a supporting hand on my shoulder. "Right now,we just need a miracle. Right now, what Sakura-san needs is you." then she walked away.

At this moment I feel so helpless. I feel like I'm losing her and this time thtere's no chance for me save her. After the Uchiha massacre I avoided being close- or rather love someone, thinking that would make me weak but really Sakura makes me feel so weak but she's also the reason why I'm so strong.I don't know what miracle the nurse was talking about but right now all I needed is her as she needed me. I just can't lose her now, without her knowing that Irealize that Ido love her.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up when I felt Sakura shift then I realize it's already morning. I seems that I fell asleep beside her all night, thinking how awful I must have been and yet she never did once complain.

"Whe..where..?" I helped her sit up. She's observing her surroundings . "Hospital?" I nodded. She looked at me wanting an explenation.

"You fainted last night." I said as a matter of factly." Why didn't you tell me?You were sick and coughing blood all along. I left you on a long term mission and you weren;t fee-"

She cut me off. " I..I..didn't want to burden you."

"Sakura! What if I didn't come back earlier? What if your illness got wost? How could you be so stupid and annoyi-" I gasped at what I just said. There I go hurting her again, like the old days. " Sa-sakura I didn't mean it." HECK! she even makes me stutter. ME! **The** Uchiha Sasuke stutter!

" It's alright Sasuke-kun." she looked away though I swear I could see tears forming in her eyes. " I understand. I'm used to it anyways," I opened my mouth to say something but I was then nterrupted by somebode knocking on the door.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

The door opened and it was the nurse from last night bringing breakfast. "Goodmorning! How are you feeling Sakura-san?" she asked my wife while taking her temperature.

"Fine Thanks. May I know, when am I allowed to go home?"

The nurse looked at the temperature. "You still have youre fever but it went down a little. Maybe the day after tommorow but you have to promise me not to work until you got some proper rest. Okey dear?"

Sakura smiled." Ok thanks."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need something. Enjoy breakfast." she then left. Sakura just stared at her food, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Last ight, I fainted before we could eat dinner. Did you eat at all?" Why is she so worried about me when she is the one admitted in the hospital. " Are you hungry? do you want to eat this?"

"You should learn to be more concerne about yourself Sakura." I stated. "I can just buy food in the canteen later. The nurse served this food for you not for me. There's only breakfast for one after all."

"But y-" I cut her off by putting food inside her mouth. She then obediently chewed andswallowed the food I feed her in silence until she finished it. " I'm full now thanks."

I can tell she has something else that she wanted to tell me." Sakura. what is it?"

"Uhmm.." She shifted uncomfortably." Sasuke-kun, I think we shoud file for divorce." I chocked on the water I was drinking.

"W-what!" Is she crazy? Drugs? I can't believe she said that! Divorce! Has she gone MAD!

Again, Sakura tried to avoid my gaze. " I knew from the start that there is no chance for you to love me Sasuke-kun. I understand the reason why you married me- to revive your clan. The reason why I did not tell you about my situation is for me not to burden you more but I just made it worse. I know you can't stand me because I'm annoying. I just think yo deserve someone better- no: you deserve the best."

WHY! She's the only pesron i started to care about since 8 years ago.She's the only one I can trust besides Naruto and Kakashi, the one who understatnds me ,he one who is always there, the one I chose to start my clan over again. She's one in a million. She'sperfect in my eyes .She ..she's definitely the -

A smile formed in my lips ( A/N: Sasuke is also human so he is applicable to smile.)

"You're right. I do deserve the best." Her tears are starting to fall. " That is why I **deserve you**." I them kissed on her lipsher for the first time ever,the kiss I was supposed to give her on our wedding day. I stopped to breath and looked at her speechless face. "Who says I don't love you? I love you more than you'll ever know UCHIHA Sakura. You will carry that name forever. Don't even think about divorce."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." This time she told me while I'm _really_ awake.

* * *

I'll remember that day always, the day my guilt was gone, the day i told her I love her, the day I let my ego down and the day a miracle happened to us- me and my wife, Uchiha Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. 

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

yeah yeah I know its crappy but please understand im bad at writing i always get a C for my essays in school >:( anyhoo i just write fanfics to because if i get an idea i just have to write it down or i'll go crazy>

YEY Sakura did not ,die though I wanted her to. I have to remake the ending cause many ppl (oneeven threatened to kill me)wanted Sakura to stay alive so there yougo!

please read my next fic also SASUSAKU but it's AU ( my 1st AU fic eva!). and at least 3 reviewsfor this chapter!

thank you for reading **_It Took Us a Miracle_**.


End file.
